La luminiscencia de tu corazón
by Chrushbut
Summary: No se brilla sin esperanza, sin la oscuridad no hay forma de brillar y sin luz no hay esperanza, porque a veces lo simple es lo más complicado, T.K. y Kari lo saben aunque tarden años en admitirlo, sencillamente las conexiones no se rompen.
1. Capítulo 1: Melancolía

**Capítulo 1: Melancolía**

Esa tarde mientras el tren avanzaba, los sentimientos de todos florecían ante la tristeza de dejar atrás a nuestros mejores amigos. Cuando la puerta del Digimundo se cerró por completo detrás de nosotros, un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a formarse, amenazando con dejar salir a las pequeñas gotas de agua, quise ser fuerte por todos, pero el pecho ardía como si clavarán mil agujas dentro de él. Mi hermano se acercó pronunciando mi nombre, pero su consuelo no ayudó a calmar mi llanto.

-No llores Kari. – me dijo el pequeño niño rubio. – Yo tengo la esperanza de que los volveremos a ver, pero si estamos tristes ellos también lo estarán. – Sus palabras golpearon en el corazón de todos, algunos de ellos asintieron con su cabeza, estando de acuerdo con la promesa de T.K. mire a mi hermano, él me regalo una sonrisa que me dio la seguridad que necesitaba para ser valiente. Limpie mi rostro con el brazo y sonreí de vuelta. T.K. nos había regalado a todos de su esperanza y yo emané de mi luz para sellar esa promesa.

…

Pasamos todos los días del verano juntos, eso ayudaba a sobrellevar la situación, mi hermano Tai había conseguido un lugar debajo de un puente que cruzaba la ciudad y por el que pasaba un pequeño arroyo, nadie transitaba por allí, lo que lo hacía más de nosotros. Una tarde, mientras los mayores conversaban sobre sus planes después del verano, T.K. y yo jugábamos cerca del arroyo dibujando garabatos sobre la tierra húmeda, mire de reojo el dibujo de T.K. el cual era un retrato muy malo de Patamon.

-T.K. – le llame, él levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonreí. – Cuéntame otra vez cómo fue que llegaron al Digimundo. – esta era la tercera ocasión que le pedía al rubio que me contará de sus aventuras en el Digimundo, debido a que yo no había podido estar en ellas en un principio. T.K. sonrío y su rostro se iluminó, era consiente de cómo le encantaba hablar de ello, lo disfrutaba tanto que yo comencé a pedírselo una vez por semana, para antes de que acabase el verano me la sabía de pies a cabeza, pero no se lo hice saber, porque él era feliz y yo también.

Los últimos días previos al final del verano, decidimos pasarla en la playa, como siempre Tai se quedó dormido por lo que íbamos muy atrasados, para cuando llegamos a reunirnos con el resto del grupo, nos dimos cuenta que no éramos los únicos quienes faltábamos, pero en esa ocasión Matt y T.K. se habían ausentado por razones que todos desconocíamos. La tristeza me invadió al principio pero no lo hice notar, extrañaba que mi mejor amigo no estuviera conmigo para divertirnos juntos, sin embargo no dejaría que su pequeña desaparición arruinará el momento que estaba compartiendo con los otros.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos en nuestro lugar de siempre, en está ocasión los rubios habían decidido aparecerse, sin embargo en sus rostros podía notarse la tristeza. Fue Matt quien hablo.

-Sentimos mucho ausentarnos ayer, pero T.K. y yo necesitábamos un momento a solas. – Dijo Matt cabizbajo, T.K. al ver que su hermano no podría continuar explicando se apresuró a decir.

-Me voy de Odaiba. – Mi corazón se contrajo al escucharlo, mire a T.K. a los ojos esperando que aquello fuera una mentira, él me devolvió la mirada y entre lágrimas prosiguió. – El trabajo de mamá la ha transferido a Inglaterra y no me ha permitido quedarme con papá y Matt.

-¿Qué? Eso es injusto – resoplo mi hermano. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con Tai, sus padres no podían seguir separándolos de esa manera, ¿por qué lo hacían? Matt y T.K. son hermanos, no entendía la razón por la que no les permitían seguir juntos, el lazo de hermanos es el más fuerte del mundo, si alguien intentará separarme de Tai no lo soportaría, el dolor sería monstruoso.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse a T.K. para despedirse de él, algunos le daban ánimos y otros como Joe y Mimi le daban algunos consejos para sobrevivir en Inglaterra. Yo me quede atrás, no sabía cómo despedirme de él, ¿cómo le dices adiós a tu mejor amigo? T.K. al verme sola en la parte de atrás se acercó a mí, en sus manos cargaba una caja de cartón decorada por los colores y emblemas de cada uno de los ahí presentes, T.K. me la entregó, no lo dude dos veces, abrí la caja para encontrarme con un montón de hojas sueltas las cuales tenían escrito la historia de nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo. Sonreí al leer la frase "Todo comenzó un 1 de agosto…"

-Es para que no te olvides de mí. – dijo T.K. cabizbajo.

-Gracias. – le susurré cuando lo rodeé con mis pequeños brazos. – Jamás te olvidaré T.K. siempre que tengas esperanza, la luz nunca se apagará. – después de ello Matt se llevó a T.K. al parecer se marcharía a primera hora de la mañana y aún necesitaban tiempo para despedirse.

Los días siguientes fueron peores, una parte de mí sentía el vacío que T.K. había dejado, las reuniones ya no eran las mismas sin él, le extrañaba sobre todo poder jugar con él. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo nuestro grupo de amigos se fue haciendo más pequeño, ante la partida de T.K. la próxima en dejarnos fue Mimi, al parecer su familia se mudaría a Estados Unidos, por lo que Mimi estudiaría allá. Cuando el verano termino, Joe dejó de asistir excusándose con sus estudios, los cuales son muy importantes para él, después le siguió Matt quien había entrado a clases de música, Izzy a un curso de programación, Sora ayudaría a su madre en la florería y mi hermano Tai estaba muy ocupado con su equipo de fútbol.

Poco a poco cada uno de nosotros se enfocó tanto en hacer alguna actividad con el propósito de olvidar lo que había pasado o al menos superarlo, las puertas al Digimundo no volverían abrirse y todos debíamos hacernos a la idea de ello. No volví a tener contacto con T.K. aunque todas las noches leía los relatos que había dejado para mí. El grupo no volvió a reunirse, al menos no por completo, eran escasas las veces que los veía, un poco más a Matt, Sora e Izzy, pero lo que algunas vez nos unió, también fue lo que nos separó.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Hola a todas las personas que decidieron darle una oportunidad a está historia, ya sea porque les gusto el título, el summary o el capítulo, debo confesar que hace poco más de tres años o menos que no escribo nada, pero sobretodo está es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con el mundo de Digimon, la razón es que siempre me ha encantado la pareja de Kari y T.K. después de ver el penúltimo OVA me inspiré y ya que tengo un tiempo libre decidí darme una oportunidad para redactar algo, de todo corazón espero les guste y por último decirles que está pequeña historia tendrá algunos capítulos más para que estén al pendiente, posiblemente en está misma semana suba el segundo capítulo.

Si les gusto o tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas déjenmelas saber en los comentarios.

Tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

PD: Utilice los nombres de los niños y sus digimon como me los aprendí de niña viendo la serie en español latino, creo que de esa forma es más fácil pronunciarlos.

Hasta luego :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Retrouvailles

**Capítulo 2: Retrouvailles**

Antes de que el sol se pose en lo alto, salgo de casa y camino a la escuela, es un recorrido que me gusta hacer, puedo respirar el aíre fresco de la mañana, sentir la tranquilidad de las calles y oler los exquisitos sabores de la naturaleza; en algunas ocasiones Tai me acompaña, aunque ese día fue la excepción, al parecer se había levantado temprano para ir a entrenar antes de entrar a la escuela, últimamente es algo que empieza hacer seguido, después de haber estado a punto de ganar el campeonato, Tai comenzó a exigirse más.

Cuando estoy por cruzar la calle, lo oigo, un sonido suave en forma de silbido. Gatomon, pienso. Su recuerdo sale a relucir de mi subconsciente. Mi cuerpo se queda congelado en la esquina de la calle, las personas detrás de mí que cruzan se tropiezan conmigo en el momento que yo no me muevo. Me giro bruscamente a divisar en los alrededores, busco con desesperación su presencia, pero ella no está aquí, en su lugar encuentro a un pequeño niño que sopla su silbato, entonces la decepción se apodera de mí.

Sigo al niño con la mirada, mientras su madre quien le tiene agarrado de la mano camina hacia mí para después girar a la izquierda y perderse entre la multitud, no es hasta que escucho el timbre de mi teléfono que salgo de la ensoñación, un poco torpe lo busco entre las cosas de mi mochila y cuando lo obtengo leo el nuevo mensaje.

"Buena suerte hoy Kari"

Cuatro palabras. ¿Cómo pueden cuatro palabras volver la sonrisa a mi rostro? Por supuesto, Tai sabe cómo hacer que me sienta mejor, incluso sin conocer lo acontecido hace algunos minutos. Pronto escribo un mensaje de vuelta.

"Hermano gracias"

Guardo mi teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de mi mochila y reanudo el camino directo al instituto. En el momento que entro al salón de clases, en busca de mi asiento soy abrumada por Davis, la mayoría de mis compañeros ya están en sus lugares, me siento un poco aliviada al ver que el profesor aún no ha llegado.

-De nuevo en el mismo salón. – dice el chico de cabellos puntiagudos con lentes en la cabeza como solía llevarlos Tai. Éste es el tercer año consecutivo que comparto clase con Davis, quien lo conocí por mi hermano, ya que ambos jugaban en el mismo equipo de fútbol y fue tanta la admiración de Davis por Tai que comenzó a llevar unos lentes parecidos a los de él, desde entonces nos volvimos amigos.

-Así es. – respondo sonriéndole de vuelta. Colocó mi mochila a un lado y tomo asiento, mientras Davis se acerca a mi mesa y continúa hablando.

-Sabes, acabo de conocer a un chico que le gustaron mucho mis lentes. – Davis hace una pausa, rápidamente su mirada deja de prestarme atención para dirigirla hacia la entrada. – Oh, mira es él.

Sigo su mirada y entonces lo veo y él me ve de vuelta, está tan sorprendido como yo; en un segundo su semblante cambia de preocupado a animado. Nuestra conexión no se rompe incluso cuando él comienza a caminar hacia mi mesa.

-¿Kari? – pregunta el rubio de ojos azules. Yo sólo atino con asentir con la cabeza, su presencia me tiene tan sorprendida como su cambio físico, han pasado tres años y aún conserva sus rasgos más característicos, pero él ha crecido. – ¿Está ocupado este asiento? – pregunta con cortesía.

-No, adelante es tuyo. – me precipito a decir. A mi costado escucho un quejido proveniente de Davis, pero no le presto mucha atención.

-Gracias. – dice T.K. dejando sus cosas y sentándose a lado mío.

-Has crecido mucho T.K.

-Tú también lo has hecho Kari, incluso tu cabello. – no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa; siempre he llevado el cabello corto, en está ocasión sólo lo he dejado crecer unos centímetros por debajo de la barbilla.

En el momento que Davis abre la boca para replicar el comentario de T.K., el profesor entra por la puerta saludando a todos, Davis malhumorado pasa a tomar su asiento y no vuelvo a entablar conversación con T.K. hasta la hora del almuerzo, en donde nos sentamos en una banca debajo del gran árbol, alejados de todos.

-Cuéntamelo todo T.K. ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo fue vivir en Inglaterra? – él sonríe, supongo recordando esas viejas tardes en las que le pedía me contará de sus aventuras T.K. comienza a relatarme sus vivencias, yo lo escucho con atención, pero notó algo, él ha cambiado, no sólo es su voz, la cual es menos aguda, sino que ahora tiene una forma más madura de ver la vida.

-Te extrañé. – digo de repente sin dejarlo terminar su relato.

-Yo también. – suelta afligido. – Al principio fue difícil, era una nueva ciudad, en donde tenía que hacer nuevos amigos. Sin embargo lo peor fue que sólo estábamos mamá y yo. No vi a mi hermano, ni a mi padre por tres años. – el azul claro de sus ojos se volvió oscuro con el infortunio del recuerdo de perder el contacto de sus seres queridos.

-Eso ya no importa. Ahora estás aquí. – sonrío, combatiendo la oscuridad de su interior con un poco de luz.

-Tienes razón. – un brillo en su mirada reaparece y él me sonríe de vuelta.

Unos minutos después, volvemos a retomar nuestros deberes, las horas de clase ahora son más amenas con la presencia de T.K. Salimos del aula en el momento que culminan las clases, ambos nos encontramos recogiendo nuestras cosas cuando Davis llega furioso hacia nosotros.

-Oye tú. – dice Davis apuntando con el dedo índice hacia T.K. la tranquilidad que se sentía antes entre los dos desapareció, ahora me encontraba molesta frente a la actitud que estaba teniendo Davis.

-Se llama T.K. – le respondo molesta.

-Dime T.K. ¿cómo te relacionaste tan rápido con Kari? – su pregunta nos desconcierta al principio, pero es T.K. quien responde sus reclamos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que tan rápido? – la reacción de T.K. me sorprende, él comienza a reír como si lo que hubiera dicho Davis fuera sólo una broma tonta. – Eres demasiado gracioso Davis.

-A mí no me parece gracioso. – reprocha Davis, aún más furioso ante la incontrolable risa de T.K.

-Te encontré. – una chica de cabellos purpura llega corriendo hacia nosotros; la había visto una que otra vez por los pasillos de la escuela, sobre todo en el área de computo, lo único que sé de ella es que cursa un años más arriba que nosotros.

-Ah eres tú Yolei. – la chica pasa de lado con los chicos dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí, en sus manos lleva una hoja de papel.

-Tú te llamas Kari Kamiya ¿verdad?

Asentí, sin imaginar que ese era el comienzo de otra gran aventura junto a mis amigos, ese día volverían a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, sobre todo para Davis, Yolei y Cody quienes serían a partir de ahora nuevos niños elegidos. Me sentí afortunada y feliz de volver a ver a Gatomon, de estar en el Digimundo, pese a que ello significará volver a pelear y combatir la oscuridad, aunque por un segundo eso no importaba porque ella estaba de nuevo a mi lado y T.K. había vuelto, ni si quiera el Emperador de los Digimon podría arruinar ese momento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer o seguir leyendo, espero les siga gustando y sí es así, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.

Hasta luego :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Laut Gelap

**Capítulo 3: Laut Gelap**

Odaiba… ¿cómo pudimos irnos de Odaiba? Este es mi hogar. El optimismo volvió a mí, en el instante en que retorne. Todo había vuelto a sus caudales, mi familia, mis amigos, incluso Patamon. Sin embargo, el tenerle a mi lado representaba que la oscuridad se apoderaba del mundo digital, el cual es fomentado por el Emperador de los Digimon, ¿qué clase de persona torturaría de esa manera a nuestros amigos? No perdurará en el poder, porque frente a los obstáculos, yo mantengo las esperanzas de ponerle fin a toda esta pesadilla.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado en el momento que divisó la cabellera castaña de Kari, involuntariamente una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, estoy a punto de poner mi mano sobre su hombro para detenerla a saludar cuando ella voltea raudamente.

-Buenos días.

-¿Hermano? – nuestras palabras se cruzan, sin darle un verdadero significado entre ellas.

-Buenos días. – responde Kari cambiando se semblante rápidamente de seria a contenta. Su cambio repentino me sorprende, ver a Kari sombría es inusual, siempre está llena de luz y alegría, pero no en está ocasión. Mis planes de aventurarme a preguntarle si se encuentra bien son interrumpidos por Davis, quien llega apresurado hacia nosotros.

-Sí, sí, sí, hola buenos días, dense prisa que se nos hace tarde – y era verdad, no me había percatado lo tarde que era; corrimos detrás de Davis, mientras el timbre de la escuela suena en el momento que cruzamos la puerta.

Llegamos al salón de clases justo antes de que el profesor entrara, rápidamente buscamos nuestros lugares habituales, pero esos ya son ocupados por otros niños; dos filas a mi derecha se sentó Kari, sacó sus cosas con desgane y las puso sobre la mesa, deje de prestarle atención al profesor y me centré solamente en Kari, me preocupaba que algo malo le estuviese pasando y no me lo contase, de repente su presencia en este mundo se borraba como si fuese unos vil datos.

-Kari. – la llame frente a todos, levantándome de mi lugar sin importarme interrumpir la clase, pero es que ¿acaso nadie veía lo que yo estaba presenciando? Kari desaparecía delante de todos, frente a mí y no podía hacer nada. Todos se giraron a verme, incluso Kari, en sus ojos se puede ver el vacío a su interior, sólo basto un segundo para que ella decayera, detrás suyo una niña se apresuró a sostenerla antes de derrumbarse directa al suelo.

-¿Te sientes bien Kari? – le pregunto el profesor un poco preocupado. – Ve a la enfermería a descansar un poco. – cedió el profesor y Kari aceptó, con lentitud se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió fuera del aula.

Cuento cada segundo de la clase, esperando que los minutos se hagan horas para ir en su búsqueda; no sé lo que le está pasando, necesito estar con ella para averiguarlo. En cuanto el timbre del descanso sonó, salgo corriendo del aula dejando a mis compañeros perplejos. Llego a la enfermería lo más rápido que puedo, en el lugar encuentro a una señora alta de bata blanca, me acerco a ella para preguntarle sobre Kari, sólo que ella no está ahí.

Vuelvo a correr por los pasillos, la busco por todos lados, incluso en el baño y la biblioteca pero no hay rastros de Kari; seguramente ha ido a la sala de cómputo directa al Digimundo. Sin embargo, la puerta permanece cerrada cuando la reviso. ¿Dónde estás Kari? pienso.

-No puedes desaparecer así. – frustrado, regreso apresurado sobre el último pasillo de ventanales grandes, es ahí donde la veo, sentada en una banca, sola, alejada de todos como es costumbre cuando se siente mal, mientras los niños juegan, me acerco lentamente a ella, la distancia que nos separa es corta, sin embargo ella no se mueve en lo absoluto, se mantiene cabizbaja en todo momento, incluso cuando comienza hablar lento y pausado.

-Estuve en el mar.

-¿En el mar? – preguntó con desconcierto, el mar se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia de la escuela, ¿por qué su mente la llevaría allá?

-Siento, que tal vez, tenga que ir… Siento que alguien, me está llamando. – sus palabras son sólo un susurro sin congruencia.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién? – demando saber.

-No sé. – responde. – Pero la próxima vez que me llame, tendré que irme con él. – ¿Irse? ¿Acaso tiene una contusión? Ella no sólo estaba desapareciendo de este mundo, también lo hacía su esencia y su luz.

-Claro que no. – digo molesto. – No puedes hacer eso Kari. – no lo permitiría, no la dejaría irse, al menos no sin pelear.

-Mi hermano, él siempre me protegía en momentos así. – algo dentro de mí se fragmento, Tai no era el único que la protegía, incluso antes de volver al Digimundo, yo lo hacía, no sólo porque se lo había prometido a su hermano, sino porque quería hacerlo, pero eso Kari no lo veía, una parte de ella seguía siendo la misma niña de ocho años que se escondía detrás de Tai cuando el miedo la dominaba.

-Tai, Tai, estoy harto de oír hablar de Tai que no puedes dejar de depender de él, así nunca vas a crecer entiende. – la ira se apoderó de mí en el peor momento, Kari levanto su rostro sólo para mirarme, en sus ojos está impregnado el miedo y el dolor que mis palabras le causaron; cuando lo comprendo ya es demasiado tarde, retrocedo un paso y luego dos, después huyo de ahí porque no soy capaz de seguir viéndola.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? No soy el tipo de persona airado con el mundo, al menos no como mi hermano Matt, jamás alzaba la voz y mucho menos discutía con Kari, pero ¿por qué no lo comprendes Kari? yo también me preocupo por ti.

-¿Qué pasa? T.K. te ves muy triste. – la voz de Patamon me devuelve a la realidad, había caminado por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al área de computo, donde ya se encontraba Davis, Yolei y Cody, quienes hablaban sobre una manera de localizar al Emperador de los Digimon.

-No es nada Patamon. – respondo sin ánimos.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre de golpe, por inercia ante el ruido todos nos giramos a ver al intruso, sólo que no es un advenedizo, es Gatomon que llego corriendo hacia nosotros para avisarnos.

-Kari desapareció. – dijo aún con la respiración agitada. Siento como algo en mi interior se desgarra, dejando un hueco en donde se supone debe estar el corazón. No puede estar pasando otra vez, es mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola, ella me necesitaba y yo hui.

Discuto con los chicos sobre su posible paradero, pero Davis está empeñado en ir al Digimundo, sin tener en cuenta que ella no está ahí; es Cody quien lo hace desistir de la idea. El mar, es el lugar donde me dijo que fue. Llamo a Patamon y ambos salimos corriendo con Gatomon siguiendo nuestros pasos.

-¡KARI! – grito su nombre cuando hemos llegado, aunque nadie responde al llamado. Camino sobre la arena con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal que me diga en donde está, pero nada sucede.

-¿Está Kari por aquí? – pregunta Patamon detrás de mí.

-Yo creo que Kari fue convertida en datos, de seguro ya ha de estar en el Digimundo. – detengo mis pasos al escuchar la seguridad de Gatomon de encontrar a su compañera en el lugar equivocado.

-No está allá. – le respondo. – No está en el Digimundo al que vamos siempre. – hago una pausa para volver a retomar el aíre que estaba perdiendo poco a poco, ante la caminata y la agonía de perderla todo ello está acabando conmigo. – Yo también la vi por un breve momento y vi como Kari casi desaparecía.

-Pero, ¿dónde crees que pueda estar? – cuestiona Patamon.

-No sé Patamon, no lo sé, pero tengo que encontrarla. – de mi bolsillo saco el D3, en busca de alguna señal de Kari, pero su luz está apagada al igual que la mía. – Esto por ahora no me sirve absolutamente de nada. – guardo el D3 y sigo mi camino hacia la parte alta donde un muro de piedra y arena se convierte en tierra y hierba. La culpabilidad me carcome vivo, necesito hablarlo, necesito sacarlo de mi pecho, tal vez de esta forma ella pueda escucharme. – Le dije algo a Kari y estoy tan arrepentido. Yo tenía que protegerla y la deje sola.

-Kari no es una chica débil. – dice Gatomon eliminando cualquier idea errónea que tuviera sobre su compañera. – Es bastante fuerte, pero tiene amigos que se protegen los unos a los otros.

-Sí claro no puedo hacer nada por ella en este momento. – o tal vez… de nuevo vuelvo a vociferar su nombre, una y otra vez con más fuerza que la última. Patamon se une a mis gritos llamando a Kari, entonces ella aparece como un faro de luz incitándome a seguirla y no lo dudo, doy un salto de fe hacia ella y todo mí alrededor desaparece, el color, la luz, las emociones, pero eso no me importa porque Kari está aquí y no la volvería a dejar, nunca más.

…

Él está aquí… T.K. ha venido por mí.

En medio de toda la oscuridad y el caos, yo lo veo, no físicamente, es como un resplandor aunque mucho más fuerte y colorido, nadie de los ahí presentes es capaz de percibirlo, yo no debería poder, pero lo hago, es la luminiscencia de su corazón repleto de esperanza. Tal vez, sólo tal vez sea el reflejo de mi propia luz la que lo hace centellear, aunque antes de que él llegara, yo estaba completamente en las sombras, ser la portadora de la luz no ilumino mi camino; entonces lo comprendo, no se puede brillar sin esperanza, pero sin la oscuridad no hay forma de brillar y sin luz no hay esperanza, así de fácil, así de sencillo.

-Kari. – T.K. dice mi nombre cuando la batalla termina y los Divermon se convierten en sombras huyendo a lo profundo del mar junto a su Dios. – Perdóname Kari. – la voz de T.K. es un suplicio, él está a sólo unos centímetros cerca de mí, pero pareciera que son metros los que nos separan.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono.

-Por todo. – responde cabizbajo, trayendo del pasado sus palabras, pareciera una eternidad de ello, aunque sólo pasaron horas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. – digo con sinceridad. – Tenías razón. – mi confesión le hace mirarme a los ojos por primera vez desde que estamos aquí.

-No es cierto, no la tengo. – veo en sus ojos azules la determinación y el arrepentimiento. – Dije eso porque estaba molesto de que siguieras recurriendo a Tai por protección. – T.K. se acerca con pasos decididos hacía mí, la distancia que ahora nos separa es nula. – Kari yo también puedo protegerte, es lo que he tratado de hacer desde que teníamos ocho años. – un vórtice de recuerdos me lleva tres años al pasado, con un T.K. más joven interponiéndose entre Piedmon y yo. – Se lo prometí a Tai, pero siempre lo intento y siempre fallo. – su voz se apaga al igual que su alma. Él ya no me mira, la pena y la vergüenza se apoderan de él.

-Claro que no. – decidida lo tomo del mentón y lo hago mirarme a los ojos. – T.K. has venido por mí, incluso todas esas veces me protegiste, y yo sigo aquí porque tú te preocupas por mí.

-Y siempre lo haré. – susurra. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza se convierten en un torbellino de emociones, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que pudimos habernos besado y nadie se habría dado cuenta, pero aún no era el momento, no todavía, este instante fue para comprender la conexión que existe entre nosotros, lo abrace porque deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, sus brazos me rodearon y por primera vez sellamos el pacto que había entre nosotros, ese del que nunca supimos hablar de él.

* * *

Hola de nuevo

¿Les está gustando? No olviden dejármelo saber en los comentarios.

El próximo capítulo estará listo entre el fin de semana y el lunes próximo.

Hasta luego :)


	4. Capítulo 4: Mamihlapinatapai

**Capítulo 4: Mamihlapinatapai**

Una atmósfera de luz y esperanza rodeaba a todos en las adversidades, lo cual ha ayudado a derrotar la oscuridad y de ello hace dos años de la caída del Emperador de los Digimon y la muerte de MaloMyostismon. Ahora tenemos momentos de paz, así como de tranquilidad, son estos días en los que sus hombros se relajan, aunque por ahora toda su concentración se centre en la pequeña apertura de su cámara, la cual no ha soltado desde que llegamos al parque; son Patamon y Gatomon sus modelos mientras ella intenta sacar las mejores fotografías de ellos, yo los observo recargado desde la sombra de un árbol, divirtiéndome ante las ocurrencias de nuestros amigos.

-Sonríe para mí T.K. – dice Kari minutos más tarde acercándose hasta mí con la cámara frente a su cara y cómo no hacerlo, si lo único que hago cuando estoy con ella es sonreír.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer? – Pregunto, luego de habernos terminado los pocos bocadillos que nos dejaron Patamon y Gatomon, quienes ahora descansan plácidamente sobre nuestro regazo.

-Sí. – dice Kari asintiendo con la cabeza. – Me gusta que las fotografías revelen los pensamientos ocultos de las personas.

-Dices que te gusta, ¿por qué puedes leer la mente de las personas? – Kari ríe y yo disfruto oír su risa.

-Algo así, es más como ver su alma. – de todas las personas del mundo, sé que Kari es la única que realmente podría ver el alma de la gente.

-Entonces. – digo después de un breve silencio. – ¿Puedes saber en lo que estoy pensando ahora? – pregunto mofándome un poco de ella, sin imaginar que su respuesta me tomaría por sorpresa.

-Casi siempre lo sé. – dice con seriedad. – Pero me gusta que tú me lo digas. – son nuestras miradas las que vuelven a cruzarse, el castaño y el azul, tal vez no deberían mezclarse pero lo hacen; es entonces que mi corazón comienza acelerarse. Sin embargo, aun no comprendo el porqué, incluso el querer tenerla cerca para poder abrazarla por la eternidad causan en mí una terrible confusión.

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

No pude descubrirlo ese día, ni al siguiente, ni si quiera los meses porvenir. Cada vez todo me parecía tan complejo que decidí dejar de cuestionarme y sólo comencé a sentir.

…

-¿Mañana iremos al Digimundo? – pregunta Yolei luego de haber vuelto del mismo; ya van tres años en los que la oscuridad está contenida en nuestro mundo y en el digital. Desde ese tiempo cada vez que vamos tengo miedo de que sea el último y de nuevo tengamos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos. Sin embargo aún no pasa y no dejó de preguntar el porqué.

-Kari y yo no podremos ir mañana, estudiaremos para nuestro último examen del curso. – digo.

-¿Qué? ¿Kari y tú estudiarán juntos? – suelta un sorpresivo Davis.

-Así es. – responde Kari. – También puedes venir a mi casa a estudiar Davis.

-¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? – rápidamente la voz y los gestos de Davis cambiaron a un tono más suave y soñador. Para nadie es un secreto los sentimientos de Davis por Kari, aunque antes no me detenía a pensar en ello.

-No seas dramático Davis. – dice Cody, introduciéndose a la conversación.

-¡Ay! Cállate Cody nadie está hablando contigo. – definitivamente Davis es una de las pocas personas que cambian su carácter tan rápido que es difícil imaginar con cual faceta te encontrarás de un minuto a otro. – Por supuesto que me encantaría ir a tu casa Kari.

-Yo ya pasé ese examen, podría ayudarlos a estudiar. – dice Yolei ofreciéndonos sus conocimientos adquiridos un año antes, debido al ser la mayor del grupo, por un breve instante me recordó a Joe y su obsesión por los estudios.

-Esa es una idea magnifica Yolei. – dice Kari con emoción.

-Nos encantaría que nos ayudarás. – complemento.

-Yo también puedo ayudarles, sé que no vamos en la misma escuela pero sé algunas cosas. – dice Ken.

-Eso sería estupendo Ichijouji. – suelta ahora un Davis entusiasta. – Entonces, no sé diga más, mañana nos veremos en casa de Kari.

-Tú también puedes venir Cody. – invita Kari al ver al menor del grupo alejarse un poco de la conversación.

-No, no sé preocupen por mí. – responde Cody. – Ustedes tienen que estudiar y yo mañana practicaré kendo con mi abuelo.

-Está bien Cody, luego nos veremos. – termina diciendo Kari con una leve sonrisa. Yolei, Cody y yo nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y tomamos rumbo hacia nuestro edificio; durante toda la noche no deje de pensar en los sentimientos de Davis hacia Kari, ¿podría ser que Kari también sintiera algo por él y por eso le había invitado a estudiar con nosotros? Las dudas comienzan a carcomerme vivo hasta muy entrada la noche, poco a poco caigo rendido en un sueño ligero que me despierta el más leve sonido de la mañana.

El día comienza alimentándose de los primeros rayos del sol, salgo de casa con Patamon sobre mi cabeza y junto a Yolei con Poromon, la casa de Kari se encuentra a unas cuantas cuadras al este de nuestro edificio, mientras caminamos Yolei me platica sobre su familia y la tienda que tienen sus padres, que a diferencia de la mía, su familia está muy unida; un deje de melancolía se apodera de mí, ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo, desde que mis padres se divorciaron, lo que más he querido es volver a estar juntos, mis padres y mi hermano. Hago a un lado el sentimiento cuando hemos llegado a la casa de Kari, en ella ya se encuentra Davis, que por supuesto no se perdería la oportunidad de llegar primero y junto a él estaba Ken Ichijouji.

Llevamos más de dos horas estudiando para el examen del lunes, sin embargo mi mente comenzó a sobrecargarse de información y ya no pude seguir avanzando. Me tomo un momento para asimilar todo lo aprendido durante el día, respiro profundo impregnándome del dulce olor que desprende la habitación de Kari, me recuesto lentamente sobre la suave alfombra que adorna el suelo, mi mirada se fija en la pared blanca y después va dando pequeños saltos de una esquina a la otra, apreciando la decoración del pequeño espacio que nos rodea, la mayoría de las cosas ahí son de colores pasteles, sin embargo, estaba la excepción.

Bajo la oscura sombra creada por la cama, encuentro una caja con ocho colores y símbolos diferentes, cada una representando una cualidad, virtud o una forma de ser; no creí que volvería a ver esa caja que pase días enteros en crearla, incluido su contenido. Con el mayor de los ánimos me levanto del suelo y sin permiso, me estiro un poco para alcanzarla, mientras la admiro, siento un par de ojos observarme, no me hace falta alzar la mirada para saber que es ella, a lo lejos escucho una muy entretenida conversación entre Yolei, Davis y Ken por lo que ninguno de ellos nos presta atención en ese momento.

-Aún la conservas. – mis palabras suenan más a pregunta que a una afirmación.

-¿Por qué razón no lo haría? – la voz de Kari me hace alzar la mirada atraída como si fuese un imán. De nuevo, quedo conectado a sus ojos cafés, incrédulo de ver una pequeña parte de mí siendo atesorada por ella.

-No lo sé. – respondo, después de todos esos años, ni siquiera recordaba la caja y ahora aparecía de nuevo como un recordatorio latente de nuestra amistad.

-Jamás me desharía de ellas. – dice. – Las leía cada noche desde que te fuiste, ahora sólo lo hago cuando no puedo dormir. – ella lo hizo de nuevo, volvió a lanzar una descarga eléctrica en mi ser, ocasionando que mi corazón se acelere por completo. ¿Acaso lo que siento es lo mismo que siente una persona cuando tiene sentimientos por otra? ¿Es posible que me esté enamorando de Kari? De manera fugaz, una espina se introdujo en mi corazón, llenándolo de temores.

-¿Qué pasa? – es la voz de Davis la que interrumpe el momento.

-Nada, continuemos. – digo, siendo el primero en desviar la mirada y haciendo a un lado lo que acababa de pasar.

…

Nuevamente volvíamos al día del comienzo, donde las aventuras tuvieron un inicio; el primero de agosto se convirtió en la fecha más importante, en la cual todos los niños elegidos, incluyendo los nuevos, nos reuníamos para conmemorar nuestro encuentro con los Digimon. Sin embargo, los días siguientes se convirtieron en pérdidas, de amigos que habían dado su vida por la nuestra; como era costumbre desde hace tres años, Kari y yo manteníamos la promesa de honrar su sacrificio, en nuestro antiguo lugar donde nos reuníamos luego de volver del Digimundo, Kari había escrito en una gran roca los nombres de los amigos que habían fallecido y cada año la llenábamos de flores para ellos.

-¿Estás lista? – pregunto a Kari cuando paso por ella a su casa, como respuesta ella asiente con su cabeza y ambos salimos del edificio para ir en busca de flores para nuestros amigos.

Recuerdo cuando se le ocurrió a Kari, ese día me había pedido vernos más temprano de lo habitual y cuando la vi, estaba misteriosa, una cualidad poco común en ella, ya que siempre ha sido una persona muy reservado, a veces me es difícil saber lo que realmente piensa o siente, pero son sus acciones las que me hablan, es así como puedo leerla, aunque no siempre y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Kari, ¿qué pasa? – me atrevo a preguntar ante el misterio de conocer lo que acontece en su cabeza.

-Necesitamos recordarles. – dijo, cruzando su mirada con la de Gatomon, ambas se mantuvieron serias y cabizbajas. No tardo mucho en comprender lo que realmente ellas necesitaban.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? – una media sonrisa se formuló en los labios de Kari, de principio a fin ella me contó su brillante idea; querían un lugar donde pudieran ser recordados, no sólo hablaba de Wizardmon, aquello incluía a cada uno de los Digimon que se habían sacrificado por nosotros, un espacio donde pudieran ser recordados por su valentía y amor. De esta manera, año tras año, ellos de alguna forma seguían con nosotros.

…

Es una noche fría en Odaiba, las calles están decoradas con luces de colores y en los últimos días no ha dejado de nevar. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió llegar hasta el edificio de Kari con un único propósito.

-TK para que alguien abra la puerta primero tienes que tocar. – dice Patamon, cuando llevo algunos minutos parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Kari, esperando cualquier señal para salir huyendo de ahí. – ¿Quieres que toque por ti?

-No es necesario Patamon, puedo hacerlo yo. – respiro profundamente, armándome de valor para tocar la puerta; del otro lado se escucha el ajetreo de los individuos armando el banquete para celebrar la navidad, cuando los pequeños golpes a su puerta se hacen oír, son los pequeños pasos los que le acompañan. – Buenas noches Sra. Kamiya ¿está Kari? – pregunto al momento de encontrarme con la mamá de Kari.

-Oh, hola T.K. claro que sí, pasa. – me invita la Sra. Kamiya.

-Preferiría esperarla aquí, si no es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto que no. En un momento la llamo.

-Gracias. – digo, la Sra. Kamiya desaparece dentro del departamento, espero unos segundos y luego aparece la persona que alegra mis días.

-T.K. ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Kari con una pizca de preocupación.

-No pasa nada, he venido porque te tengo un obsequió. – cuando Kari está a punto de replicar, yo me adelanto diciendo. – Lo sé, no he olvidado nuestro acuerdo de nada de regalos, pero este es diferente.

-¿Y por qué es diferente? – no puedo evitar sonreír a sabiendas de lo que ella encontraría.

-Descúbrelo tu misma. – digo pasándole un pequeño paquete envuelto por papel navideño. Rápidamente desgarra el papel con torpeza, encontrándose con un pequeño cuaderno de pasta dura, lo primero que hace es mirar su portada, la cual es de color blanca con una única leyenda "Nuestras Aventuras en el Digimundo". Kari hojea su contenido y se detiene sólo un breve momento para leer un apartado del libro.

-Gracias. – susurra, aún con la vista puesta entre las letras. – Sí que es diferente.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-Me encanta. – dice Kari corrigiéndome, ella eleva su cabeza y nuestras miradas se conectan como muchas veces lo han hecho, sólo que en está ocasión es diferente. Aún no logro recordar cómo fue que nos acercamos tanto, en qué momento sus labios tocaron los míos, el dulce sabor de su boca término convirtiéndose en un helado amargo cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Tai confundido, cuando ambos saltamos del susto, poniendo una larga distancia entre nosotros.

-Kari, necesito tu ayuda con… ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Tai luego de observar nuestro nerviosismo y las mejillas ruborizadas de Kari.

-No pasó nada hermano, ahora mismo te ayudo con lo que necesites. – intento tranquilizar Kari a su hermano, eliminando toda la tensión del momento.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme, mi madre debe estar esperándome. – me apresuro a decir antes de que la situación empeore.

-Está bien T.K. feliz navidad. – termina diciendo Tai.

-Feliz navidad para ambos. – me marcho no sin antes mirar por última vez a Kari, sin embargo, ella no me mira de regreso. Supongo que ambos sentimos lo mismo, con sólo el roce de nuestros labios, despertó el deseo mezclado con el miedo a lo desconocido. Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó esa noche y conforme las semanas pasaban, parecía más difícil expresar aquello, por lo que poco a poco se convirtió en un sueño real, del que no recuerdas nada, pero nunca olvidas lo que te hizo sentir.

…

-Patamon. – digo su nombre casi como un susurro. Habían sido unos buenos años a su lado, al menos estaba agradecido por ello; nuestra despedida será muy diferente a la de la última vez, al menos en está ocasión tenemos más tiempo para despedirnos.

-Dime T.K.

-No te olvides de mí.

-Claro que no T.K. – dice mi mejor amigo. – Yo sé que nos volveremos a ver.

-Yo también lo creo. – sonrío a Patamon. Nunca me han gustado las despedidas, siempre son demasiado tristes y melancólicas. Desde hace un tiempo sabía que este día llegaría, era inevitable, por eso ya me había mentalizado para ello, aunque sin duda sigue doliendo como mil agujas clavadas en la piel. Cada uno de los chicos se despide a su manera de su compañero Digimon, muy alejados unos de otros, pero unidos ante el infortunio de dejar de ver a nuestros amigos. – ¿Puedo contarte algo Patamon?

-Claro que sí T.K. por eso somos amigos. – y es cierto, Patamon se convirtió en mi mejor amigo desde los ocho años y siempre podría confiar en él, sólo que esto que voy a decir es serio, nunca lo he dicho en voz alta, pero necesito sacarlo de mi pecho, ya que las verdades también queman el alma.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando. – digo después de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Enamorando? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta un inocente Patamon.

-Es cuando tienes fuertes sentimientos por alguien que es especial para ti, no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, la miras todo el tiempo porque te interesa por completo lo que hace, tu corazón se acelera en el momento que está cerca o te toca, quieres protegerla y tenerla siempre a tu lado.

-¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste de Kari? – repentinamente miro a Patamon.

-Yo no he mencionado a Kari.

-No hace falta T.K. te conozco, sé que Kari y tú tienen un vínculo que los hace especiales, creo que todos los hemos visto, se preocupan el uno por el otro. Tal vez, ya es momento de que hables con ella sobre lo que sientes.

-No puedo Patamon.

-Claro que sí, te he visto hacer muchas cosas T.K. eres una persona muy valiente.

-Pero no algo así. – digo, mirando fijamente al horizonte. – Tengo miedo de perderla. Sabes, cuando era un niño y todavía no te conocía, mi familia estaba muy unida, en ese entonces mis padres estaban juntos, por un tiempo éramos felices, hasta que comenzaron las discusiones, después de eso, no tardaron mucho en separarse, incluyéndonos a Matt y a mí, ellos nos alejaron. No quiero que eso me pase con Kari, prefiero tenerla siempre a mi lado como mi mejor amiga a sólo un momento de mi vida como algo más, porque no podría soportar perderla, ella es mi luz, la que me da esperanza.

…

Hacía una semana de nuestra despedida con el mundo digital y todo lo que ello conllevaba, la tristeza nos embargó a todos por completo. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días cada vez se iba haciendo menos pesado el decir adiós, poco a poco volvimos a nuestros antiguos pasatiempos; Davis y Ken en el fútbol, Yolei en la programación de computadoras, Cody en el Kendo, Kari en la fotografía y yo en el básquet; pero había algo extraño en Kari, ella estaba distante y demasiado callada, decidí hacerle frente a la mañana siguiente, preguntarle lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza o corazón, mi único problema fue que Kari no se presentó ese día a la escuela.

Cuando las clases terminaron, salí presurosamente del lugar y llegue con el corazón agitado a su departamento, toque la puerta y aunque no quise sonar desesperado, sí que lo estaba. La Sra. Kamiya me recibió en la entrada.

-Buenos tardes Sra. Kamiya, ¿Se encuentra Kari?

-Hola T.K. – me saludo la Sra. Kamiya. – Kari está en cama, amaneció enferma. – así que es eso lo que tenía.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? Traigo los deberes de la escuela. – añado a sabiendas de que la tarea sería excusa suficiente para dejarme entrar.

-Sólo unos minutos, Kari necesita descansar. – dice la Sra. Kamiya luego de pensárselo unos segundos.

-Claro que sí. – la Sra. Kamiya se hace un lado para dejarme pasar, entro un poco apenado por mi visita intrusiva. Abro lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Kari, dentro reina la oscuridad a excepción de la poca luz que entra por las cortinas entre abiertas. Camino silenciosamente sobre su cuarto imaginando que ella podría estar dormida, pero no lo está, ella se encuentra recostada en su cama, con la cara sonrojada por la fiebre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Kari? – pregunto.

-Mejor. – dice suavemente, aunque yo sé que es una mentira, ella intenta parecer fuerte pero no lo es.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? – ella niega con la cabeza, De debajo de las sábanas saca un libro blanco, el cual reconozco al instante. – ¿Quieres que te lea? – Kari me regala una leve sonrisa en respuesta. Con mucho esfuerzo ella me hace un espacio en su cama y yo acepto la invitación sin dudarlo. Me siento sobre la cama, recargando mi espalda sobre la cabecera, mientras la cabeza de Kari descansa sobre la suave almohada a lado mío, cuando ambos estamos cómodos comienzo a leer sobre nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo con los nuevos niños elegidos.

-Extraño a Gatomon y a los otros. – dice Kari luego de unos minutos interrumpiendo mi relato.

-Yo también les echo de menos. – digo con un deje de tristeza; lentamente Kari toma mi mano, lo que me hace voltear a verla.

-T.K. prométeme que nunca volverás a dejarme. – sus palabras me hielan por completo y en sus ojos puedo ver el miedo latente de quedarse atrapada en la soledad.

-Te prometo que nunca te dejare sola. – y aunque mis palabras no llegan a reconformarla del todo, ella acepta mi promesa dejándose envolver por la seguridad que le brindo. En un movimiento lento, Kari rompe nuestro contacto, girando su cuerpo al lado contrario, cerrando sus ojos vencida ante el cansancio. – Recupérate pronto Kari.

* * *

Hola a todos los que leen

Sólo quiero aclarar que he dejado pasar más tiempo del que se supone debería, ya qué cuando comienza Aventure Tri ellos tienen 14 años, en este caso, ellos tendrán entre 16/17. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capítulo que es más largo que los anteriores.

Hasta luego :)


	5. Capítulo 5: Yuanfen

**Capítulo 5: Yuanfen**

¿En qué momento dejamos de ser niños? ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué de pronto dejaste de mirarme a los ojos? ¿Por qué de pronto te volviste tan distante? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con otras chicas? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo comenzaste a excluirme de tu vida?

-Así que, ¿tienes una cita? – inquiero luego de que T.K. me comentará que invitó a una chica al concierto de su hermano.

-No es una cita. – replica.

-¿Ella lo sabe? – T.K. lo piensa un segundo, incluso se detiene un momento para procesarlo.

-Supongo que no, pero eso que importa. ¿Acaso estás celosa? – inquiere con picardía.

-Por supuesto que no. – sonrío con astucia disimulando el enfado, T.K. se resigna y me deja en paz rápidamente, seguimos caminando y yo no puedo evitar que su respuesta sea una fina espina que atraviesa mi corazón. Han pasado tres años desde que la puerta al Digimundo se cerrará por segunda ocasión, desde entonces cada uno de los digidestinados había ocupado su tiempo en lo que más disfrutaban hacer, cada uno tomo un camino diferente, algunos no habían cambiado en nada, pero otros sufrieron grandes cambios, como T.K., él ya no era el mismo chico que le gustaba jugar baloncesto, algo en él había cambiado, ahora es más extrovertido, incluso podría agregar otro tipo de adjetivo para describirlo, aunque no estoy muy segura de que lo sea. Podría decir que nuestra amistad seguía siendo igual, pero estaría mintiendo.

-Tai estará decepcionado de que nadie vaya a verlo jugar.

-A Matt también le desilusiona el hecho de que nuestros amigos no tengan tiempo de ir a verlo tocar, no lo admite, pero yo sé que sí.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicados nuestros hermanos?

-No lo sé. – termina diciendo T.K. cabizbajo. Me despido de él cuando nos encontramos en el punto medio en el que cada uno toma su rumbo, de manera fugaz siento una ráfaga de viento helado que sólo dura unos segundos y luego desaparece por completo.

Más tarde comprendería el porqué de ese viento y las cosas extrañas que comenzaron a suceder a partir de ese día; tanto el concierto de Matt como el partido de Tai fueron cancelados; y mientras mi hermano peleaba duramente contra Kuwagamon, los demás fuimos reunidos con nuestros digimon por unos hombres vestidos de negro que además nos llevaron hasta el lugar de la batalla. Encima de las fisuras y la infección, también teníamos que lidiar con la desaparición de Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, aún no podíamos dar con ellos y sus familias estaban muy preocupadas, yo temía lo peor.

…

Todo había pasado muy rápido, los días eran buenos y malos, pero nadie previno lo que sucedería con nuestros amigos aquella tarde; reinicio, así es como le llamaron, sería como volver al pasado pero siendo el presente, ellos no nos recordarían, vivirían sus vidas sin saber que alguna vez tuvieron un compañero.

Los días siguientes fueron peores, cada uno aliviaba el dolor a su manera, sin embargo, T.K. fue el más afectado de todos, no sé nada de él desde esa tarde, no responde a mis llamadas y cada vez que voy a visitarlo su madre tiene una excusa para mí; quiero decirle que todo está bien, que no estoy molesta con él y que entiendo la razón por la que no le dijo a nadie sobre la infección de Patamon, porque creo que yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo y no importase lo que pasase nos seguíamos teniendo el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente las esperanzas aumentaron, un presentimiento surgió en mis sueños y sabía dónde encontrarle. Raudamente me vestí, desayune y salí de casa rumbo a nuestro lugar especial, entonces como mi corazón lo sospechaba T.K. estaba ahí sentado viendo el pequeño río pasar, involuntariamente sonreí, él había llenado de flores las tumbas de nuestros amigos como un recordatorio latente de lo que paso y de lo que ahora sucedía. Me acerco con sigilo hasta dónde está él y me siento a su lado, ni si quiera me mira cuando lo hago; por unos largos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, observando el agua correr y sentimos la ventisca acariciándonos.

-T.K. – pronuncio su nombre luego de pasar bastante tiempo en silencio. – No necesito que seas fuerte por mí, sé que cuando éramos niños dejaste de llorar para que yo no tuviera miedo y nunca lo tuve, al menos cuando estoy contigo. – por primera vez desde que estamos aquí T.K. me mira y en sus ojos puedo ver el dolor, pronto las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y no dudo en abrazarlo como él lo haría conmigo. – No fue tu culpa. Tarde o temprano cualquiera de nuestros amigos se habría infectado, pero todo pasaría igual, el reinicio era necesario y tal vez para algunos no sea del todo malo, sé que sueno egoísta, sin embargo tenemos otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, tenemos tus historias y podemos contárselas todos los días hasta que nos recuerden o crear nuevos momentos con ellos, no lo sé. – termino diciendo con entusiasmo, poco a poco T.K. fue calmándose mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Tienes razón y también Izzy.

-¿Izzy? – pregunto con cierta confusión.

-Sí. – respondió y con la manga de su playera se limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas. – Yo no pude proteger a Patamon, pero no se trata de lo que no hicimos, si no de lo que haremos. – sonrió al ver de nuevo al T.K. del que me enamore, él que está lleno de esperanza y él que nunca se rinde.

…

-Hermano. – susurro. – Hermano. –repito una y otra vez esperando a que él responda a mi llamado pero no lo hace, mis pies comienzan a moverse, un paso a la vez mientras me aproximo a donde se supone debería estar él.

-¡Kari! – a mis espaldas escucho las voces de mis amigos, pero simplemente las ignoro, sin imaginar que por primera vez la oscuridad se adueña de la luz, ocasionando el quiebre de una parte de mí y todo sucede tan deprisa que nadie puede detener lo inevitable, después de ver a Nyalomon combinarse con Meicoomon mi cuerpo se convirtió en nada y mi mente se nublo transformando los colores en sombras, lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos sosteniéndome.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué es este lugar?

¿Por qué tengo tanto frío?

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

¿Dónde están mis amigos?

¿Qué paso con mi hermano?

¿Y Gatomon?

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza mientras la brisa helada me cala los huesos, poco a poco en medio de toda oscuridad empiezo a ver con claridad, estoy en el mar, de nuevo en el mar pero ahora no hay una pizca de luz que ilumine mi retorno, pienso en el gran faro que se encuentra a pocos metros de mí y quisiera poder encenderlo para mandar una señal, sin embargo, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, de hecho no tengo fuerzas para nada por lo que me dejo caer sobre la dura arena, sentándome frente a las olas del mar y abrazando mis piernas ante el frío, me quedo así durante mucho tiempo incluso cuando las voces se hacen presente.

-Kari, ayúdame Kari. Necesito que seas fuerte. – cierro los ojos con fuerza al identificar su voz. – Kari, levante. Vamos Kari, Kari…

-Hermano. – abro los ojos, levándome de golpe. Entro en pánico cuando no veo el mar, las sombras se volvieron matices y la arena se convirtió en una fina tela debajo de mí. – ¿Hermano? – me atrevo a llamarlo aunque muy en el fondo de mí sé que no vendrá a mi rescate.

-Despertaste. – dice una voz a mi costado lo que provoca que miré rápidamente. – Shhh, tranquila, soy yo. – sigue diciendo mientras se acerca con precaución.

-¿T.K.? – pregunto al ver sus cabellos rubios.

-Sí, estoy aquí. – dice él llegando al borde de la cama y sentándose en un hueco. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta tomando mi mano entre la suya, yo observó el acto, tal vez antes su toque hubiera provocado cosquillas en mi interior pero ahora sólo siento frío.

-No lo sé. – susurro. – ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi cuarto. Matt y yo te trajimos a mi departamento. No podíamos llevarte a casa, ni tampoco lidiar con tus padres, ellos aún no lo saben.

-Tai no está muerto.

-Kari, todos vimos lo que paso, no es posible que Tai sobreviviera a esa caída.

-Tai no está muerto. – repito y veo en los ojos azules de T.K. el miedo y la preocupación, refuerzo el agarre de nuestras manos para hacerle saber que no me estoy volviendo loca o puede que sí. – Yo lo vi, bueno lo escuche llamándome, está en el mar. – la expresión de T.K. paso del miedo a estar aterrado.

-Por favor, dime que no hablas enserio.

-Estuve ahí, estuve en el mar y Tai hablo conmigo. Tengo que volver, mi hermano me necesita. – de manera fugaz T.K. separo nuestras manos y se levantó furioso.

-¡NO! Yo no lo voy a permitir. Me lo prometiste Kari, dijiste que no volverías a ir.

-Necesito ir.

-No puedes. – recalco.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. – vi la decepción y la desilusión en su rostro marcadas por mis palabras, él dio un gran respiro y volvió a sentarse en la cama a mi lado.

-No lo hagas, te perdí una vez, no quiero hacerlo dos veces. – de nuevo tomo mi mano entre las suyas y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos como muchas veces lo hicieron en el pasado, incluso mi corazón latía fuerte cuando sucedía, pero en está ocasión sólo estaba frío. T.K. se acercó y junto sus labios con los míos, juró que soñaba cada noche porque él volviera a besarme como aquella noche en navidad afuera de mi departamento antes de que mi hermano nos interrumpiera, pero aquello nunca paso, nunca hablamos del tema y nunca dejé de sentir algo por él, hasta esta noche. Me separo de él, de sus labios cálidos y su prometedora esperanza.

-Ya lo hiciste.

…

"Los que desean poder verdadero deben conocer la oscuridad e ir más allá"

Los chicos fueron puestos a prueba y cada uno había salió triunfante de ellas, pero ese no era mi caso, yo conocía la oscuridad, siempre me estaba asechando como una presa a su víctima, simplemente porque la luz y la oscuridad siempre estarán en constante contienda, pero una no puede sobrevivir sin la otra, ¿cómo brillará la luz sin la oscuridad? ¿Cómo creará sombras la oscuridad sin la luz?

-Estoy aquí. – grito al horizonte luego de haber entrado en las aguas del mar oscuro. Todos habíamos cruzado la puerta, T.K. me negó la oportunidad de enfrentarme al Dios de las tinieblas sola, ahora la vida de todos depende de mí. – Libéralos a todos y me quedaré contigo. – susurro.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo y poco a poco entre las sombras aparecieron nuestros amigos, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody y por último Tai, todos corrieron a su encuentro, excepto yo, que seguía en el agua y sentía como ésta me sumergía cada vez más, llamándome.

-Deben irse, la puerta se cerrará muy pronto. – alzo la voz para ser oída, todas sus miradas se dirigen a mí confusas y expectantes.

-¿Kari? – cuestiona mi hermano al percatarse del agua que alcanza mis rodillas, él se acerca a la orilla y extiende su brazo hacía mí. – Toma mi mano.

-No puedo. Ahora pertenezco aquí. – pronto T.K. se acerca a la orilla junto a Tai.

-No me iré sin ti, si te quedas, me quedaré contigo.

-Y yo. – esboza Davis, al cual le siguen en coro la voz de mis amigos, mientras los observo con valor, esperanza, sinceridad, pureza, conocimiento, amistad y amor, cada uno brindándome la luz que me fue arrebatada. Con temor estiro mi brazo para alcanzar la mano de Tai, cuando estoy por tomarla, siento como algo se enrolla en mi tobillo y tira hacia abajo arrastrándome al fondo del mar, no puedo ver nada y pronto mis pulmones comienzan a llenarse de agua, desesperada intento nadar hacia arriba pero es inútil, es demasiado fuerte para mí, me dejo llevar a una muerte segura, ante la pesadez de mis ojos y el poco aíre que se agotaba a cada segundo, finalmente escucho un sonido agudo que detona el desenlace.

…

He pasado dos semanas alejada de todos, confinada en mis pensamientos y sentimientos, comprendiendo mi nueva vida y anhelando aquella que se fue. No hubo reproches, ni culpas, a veces sólo necesitas estar sola para ver el panorama completo. Sin embargo, yo ya no quería estarlo más.

-Kari, ¿está todo bien? – me pregunta T.K. confuso cuando ha abierto la puerta de su departamento y me ha visto frente a él después de tanto tiempo.

-Ahora lo está. – digo, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, él me mira con el ceño fruncido, incrédulo de mi presencia. – ¿Puedo pasar? – T.K. rápidamente se hace a un lado y abre más la puerta dándome espacio para pasar. Entro a su departamento, todo sigue igual a la última vez que estuve ahí durmiendo en su cama.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Té está bien, por favor. – me siento en el sillón de dos piezas a la espera del regreso de T.K. quien minutos más tarde aparece con una tetera y dos tazas. Él sirve el té y luego se sienta a mi lado depositando la taza en mis manos. – Gracias. – sorbo un poco y luego un poco más.

-Kari ¿qué pasa? No te he visto en días y luego apareces de la nada.

-Lamento no haber venido antes… necesitaba un tiempo para mí… comprender lo que pasaba entre nosotros… lo que siento por ti. – me rehusó a mirarlo temiendo su reacción, pero me llevo una sorpresa cuando él toma mi mentón alzándolo un poco sólo para poder mirar el azul de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-Creo que lo sabes.

-Lo sé… y lo siento, yo nos hice esto.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

-Kari, llevo años enamorado de ti y no sabes cuánto dolía verte cerca de Davis, pensar que en cualquier momento tú pudieras aceptar salir con él.

-Sí lo sé, a mí también me dolía verte con otras chicas, incluso que las invitarás a los conciertos de Matt.

-Nunca fueron importantes para mí, lo hice para alejarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo de perderte. No quiero que lo que le paso a mis padres nos pase a nosotros. – su voz y sus expresiones se apagaron al decirlo, pero una parte de él se liberó al confesar sus temores.

-T.K. no puedes pasar toda tu vida teniendo miedo a la separación, nunca serás feliz. Además eso no nos pasará a nosotros.

-No puedes asegurarlo.

-Tienes razón, no puedo. Lo que sí puedo es prometerte decirte cuanto te quiero, cuanto deseo estar contigo hoy, mañana y el resto de mi vida.

-Yo también te quiero Kari.

-Entonces no me alejes.

-Te prometo no volverlo hacer, porque nunca nadie podrá reemplazarte.

Elimine la distancia y bese sus labios, sellando una promesa que tuvo que hacerse hace muchos años, ambos los sabíamos las conexiones no se rompen, aunque cerremos los ojos a las cosas que no queremos ver, no podemos negar los sentimientos que nos unen.

* * *

Hola, espero estén bien. Este es el capítulo final, ya que desde un principio tenía en mente sólo 5 capítulos y también no quería abarcar a reescribir toda la serie, sólo pequeños momentos, además todavía falta mucho para saber como termina Adventure Tri, por lo que me he inventado algunas cosas. Quienes llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco su tiempo por leerme, espero les haya gustado.

Tengan un excelente día :)


End file.
